


Trick or treat?

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin! Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Changkyun sleeps with Hyungwon for the first time, but there's someone behind it.Kinktober pompt day 23:First time
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Trick or treat?

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned virgin hyungwon but then i decided to go with virgin changkyun because this month we have experiensed different variations we didn't know we needed. And virgin kyun is one of them.

Hyungwon's hands on him felt too intimate. Hyungwon _on_ him felt too intimate. The older draped over him on the couch, hands occupied with curling into his shirt, fingertips pressing at his skin. His head laid limp on his chest. Changkyun was sure the taller had fallen asleep, but his whole body jolted when he kissed his neck.

It was a tender touch, so soft he wanted the feeling to appear again. A little longer so he could savor it. Although, Hyungwon moved until their lips met, Changkyun flinched against the pillow. Wide eyes staring into Hyungwon's lidded. The older moved his hands until he cupped his face.

It was nice, kissing Hyungwon. His soft lips were as plush as they looked like. A little sticky from a lip gloss he apparently used. Changkyun thought his lips were naturally red.

Hyungwon tugged him by his collar, to his feet and over the floor of the living room. Hyungwon had never been over before, yet he maneuvered through the halls like he knew the place. Almost. He opened a door, jackpot for a bedroom, but Changkyun's heart stopped.

"H-Hyungwon, this is my parents' bedroom."

The taller gave acted deaf, pulling Changkyun with him until the crashed against the mattress. Hyungwon straddled his hips, sat on his pelvis and pressed a weird cylindrical form against him. The taller unbuttoned his shirt, slipped the sides off his torso to display him for his hungry eyes. His eager fingers fiddled with his pants, popped the button, drew the zipper and tugged his pants off.

When Hyungwon had taken off his clothes, they were both wearing a similar cylinder in their underwear. Changkyun blushed.

"Wait, we can't," but he couldn't bring himself to continue.

Hyungwon, a friend he recently got, was caring. He was the type of friend to kiss his cheek when he wanted. Changkyun was okay with it. But he had never thought Hyungwon wanted to draw it farther.

The taller moved, opened the nightstand drawers and fumbled around.

"Does your parents have lube?"

Changkyun's breath hitched.

"I don't know."  
Hyungwon gave up, instead he took a tube hidden in his mom's drawer. Chankyun didn't pay much attention to the item, his heart hammering and his head spinning. Would he and Hyungwon have sex?

Hyungwon's boxers fell off his legs when he tugged them over his hips, thrown to the floor and his manhood stared at Changkyun.

"Have you fingered someone before?"

Changkyun shook his head.

"Then we're not wasting time with this."

Hyungwon tugged his boxers off. Changkyun yelped, humiliated as his dick laid bulged over his stomach. He was a little too turned on for only being kissed on the neck.

The cap fell to the floor, and Hyungwon poured the tube's content into his palm. It was red, slimy and glitter broke the transparent illusion.

"Hyungwon! It's my mom's lip gloss!" he was dead.

Again, Hyungwon paid no attention, smeared the red content over Changkyun's dick. He held it with both hands, despite having large enough hands to use one. He rubbed it so carefully, until his dick glittered.

He lined himself up, his lip gloss covered dick touching his rim. Changkyun held his breath while the taller pushed in.

Changkyun sensed how his heart blossomed in his chest. Spread warmth over his body, thumping wild as he watched Hyungwon. He was so pretty, he was perfect. Changkyun couldn't help falling in love when the older showed interest in him.

Hyungwon's hands curled over his stomach, nails dragging against his skin. Changkyun whined, Hyungwon's tight ass clenching around him. He rolled his hips, skilled and careful. His eyes closed, thighs trembling slightly. Changkyun wanted to touch him, but didn't know if he was allowed to. Or if he was comfortable.

Hyungwon's head fell to the side, his mouth parted in loud and pitched breaths. Changkyun writhed, moaned as the taller brought a new splendid feeling to his body. He felt light, free and pleasured. He liked this contact with Hyungwon.

He pried his eyes away from the pretty face, to the connection of their bodies. His dick covered in the red gloss, rubbing against Hyungwon's sensitive rim. His ass and inner thighs were covered in the glitter gloss too, looking perfect, almost edible.

Changkyun arched, voice stuck in his throat.

"You're going to come."

"I don't know."

"You are."

Hyungwon bounced, not showing signs of the feelings Changkyun felt. He felt hot, his stomach tickled and he his cock twitched. Hyungwon moaned, arched and grounded his hips. Changkyun thought he found the feeling too.

Suddenly, his body stopped and Hyungwon's ass got wetter. Hyungwon rubbed his dick and liquid came out of his member.

Hyungwon rolled off, fell next to him.

"Hoseok owe me fifty bucks."  
His heart ached.

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Righhhhhht so again... its cramped but I'll explain quickly with a dialogue (credit for inspiration to SubantarcticPenguin)  
> Hoseok: "Whoever can take Changkyun's virginity will win 50 bucks."  
> Hyungwon: "The small and shy dude from chemistry?"  
> Hoseok: "Yep."  
> Hyungwon: "Okay, I'll do it. I'll befriend him first, then it's easier to sneak into a virgin's pants."
> 
> Okay. hehe. BUT THOUGH this plot seriously deserve a whole 4k fic tho...


End file.
